


The Deathbird

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has had a bad encounter in the back yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deathbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written for 1_million_words Weekend Challenge "Work what Sharpie's got pt 3" prompt "The Deathbird".
> 
> Not beta read, apologies for errors.

Danny came running in from the back yard. He slammed the door behind him and began cranking the jealousy glass windows closed. 

“What the hell?” Steve had been finishing his weekly 2 hour cleaning regime when the flurry of activity happened.

“It’s like being Tippi Hedren out there.” He looked at the slatted window glass as if taking in the thickness and security. “Those birds are trying to kill me.” Danny continued to crank the windows.

Steve went to the door and peered out the glass. “You mean that one bird? That cute little ‘apapane?”

“That cute little bird is a bird of death, Steven! It dove at me! It grabbed my hair.” 

“Does your hair smell like flowers, it looks for nectar. It was not trying to kill you.”

“DEATHBIRD, STEVEN! The deathbird dove and wanted to kill me! How do you not get this?”

“‘Apapane don’t kill, Danny, they pollinate. They pollinate and sing. There aren’t a lot on Oahu, it was nice to hear him singing the other day. You didn’t throw anything at him, did you?”

“No, I didn’t throw anything at the deathbird! I didn’t like its song and told him, that’s when it went into a death-dive.”

“It’s trying to attract a mate and you’re out there loquaciously telling it off?” Steve tilted his head and smiled at Danny. “Of course that is how you caught a mate. Using your song of complaining. You can see where he’d be jealous.”

“Do not mock me about the deathbird!”

“I promise, D, he can’t have me.”


End file.
